You what!
by CWK
Summary: Okay what if super brain wasnt the only power Richie got whit the gas, and they discover this power when is to late... and Im foregting something... oh yea this story is yaoi whit V/R paring and is MPERG, so reed at you own risk, bye bye
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. Believe me if Static Shock was mine I had make it a yaoi from the beginning and Freda and Daisy would have not exist.**

"**Hey V what's up" asked a smiling Richie opening the door to a smiling Virgil.**

"**Hey Rich, not much only that we are going to have the best night of our lives!" exclaimed Virgil passing to the living room whit a smiling Richie.**

**The two of them sat down on the couch and started thinking of the night they had ahead of them, Richies parents had to go on a trip outside of town and Virgil and Richie decided to have a slumber party in Richies house wile they were gone, you know the usual, watch some movies, eat some pizza, sleep late, yea the usual, only this time there would be two differences, one they would be completely alone, without parents, without sisters and without friends, and two today was their one month anniversary, one month of hiding their relationship from every one else, on month of making out in the gas station where nobody could see them, one month of Virgil wanting more that the kisses they shared in there because they knew that place just wasn't right for them to have his first time.**

**Virgil eyed his backpack in the table in front of him whit a worried look not knowing if he would use what he hidded there.**

"**Are you okay, Virgil?" asked a worried Richie seeing how his boyfriend expression suddenly darkened full of worry.**

"**I'm okay Rich, just a little tired from all the patrols we've done recently" lied Virgil not wanting to see preoccupation in the beautiful blue eyes of his boyfriend.**

"**Come on V, do I look like I was born yesterday, I'm suppose to be a supper genius you know, do you really expect me to believe that?" asked a little annoyed Richie of his boyfriend lying to him**

"**Really Rich, I'm just fine" replied Virgil, his smile back on his face "I told you before stop worrying to much" whit this said he eliminated the distance between them and put his arms around his boyfriend planting little butterfly kisses all over his neck.**

"**Hahaha… okay okay… hahaha… I believe you… now stop that…. hahaha…" laughed Richie because of the tickles the kisses caused.**

"**Okay" replied Virgil stopping the kisses but not letting go of the blond in his arms.**

"**Hey V" called Richie after a moment of silence.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Wanna watch a movie?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Then let go of me so I can go for the snacks wile you put on the movie."**

"**Ooooh, but then Ill had to let go of you" pouted Virgil childish.**

"**That's the intention dofus, now let go of me so I can go to the kitchen" smiled Richie.**

"**Okay, but when you come back you wont escape that easily" complied Virgil letting go of his boyfriend and going for the movies.**

**Minutes later Richie came back whit a ball full o popcorn and two cans of soda just in time to see his boyfriend put a movie in the DVD that he was sure wasn't his.**

"**What movie did you put on?" asked Richie putting everything in the table and sitting down in the couch.**

"**You'll have to wait and see" responded Virgil sitting besides his boyfriend and grapping his arms around him again.**

"**Okay" replied a little blushed Richie putting his head in his boyfriend shoulder.**

**They sat there in silence watching the commercials and eating the popcorn, Richie wondering all the time what movie was it.**

"**Is going to start" announced Virgil after a couple of minutes.**

**Richie watched the TV turn black for a second and the appeared some letters wile a voice sounded in the back.**

"I've been having this weird thoughts lately" "Like is anything of this for real or not" 

"**Oh my good, oh my good" repeated Richie franactylly.**

"**Is something wrong Richie" asked Virgil whit a big smile.**

"**Where… how… when…" asked Richie standing up to look at his boyfriend whit a surprised and shocked look.**

**Virgil laughed at his boyfriend shock and grabbed his arms sitting him down in his lap so he could whisper in his ear:**

"**You should know by now that Ill do anything to see you happy Rich, and I know that you've been searching for this movie like crazy, so I figured Ill get it for you."**

"**Thanks" whispered Richie back shifting a little until he was commutable in Virgil's lap, not caring anymore how his boyfriend had been able to get a movie he himself couldn't find no meter how much he looked for it, just being happy his boyfriend had gone true so much trouble only for him.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The movie had almost ended and Virgil and Richie were watching how Sora tried to close the door to darkness **

**without success, when a hand whit a black glove started pulling from inside and Riku appeared at the other side of **

**the door.**

"**Come on Sora, together we can do it" said Riku staring to pull from the inside.**

**Sora nodded pushing the door at the same time, the door finally started to move and to close whit Riku still at the other side, Riku looked at Sora sad for a minute before smiling and whispering, "Sora… I love you" just before the door closed.**

"**Riku…" whispered Sora standing in shock for a couple of seconds before trying to stop the door that close before he could even touch it. "Riku… I love you too" whispered Sora whit tears in his eyes leaning against the door.**

"**Sora…" whispered in unishion Donald and Goffy worried.**

"**I… I… swear Ill find you… we'll see again… and then Ill tell you… I love you… I swear…" whispered Sora squeezing his crown necklace that Riku had given to him when he has 8 years old.**

**The TV turned black again and some letters appeared in it, and just as the same as the beginning Soras voice sounded in the back.**

"No matter how far, no matter where, well always be together by heart, and when I fell lonely Ill just think of you, of our memories together, hear your voice telling me you love me, and fell your arms around me, so when we meet again I can tell you I was never alone because you where always whit me just like I know I was always whit you telling you that I loved you"

**Richie squeezed the t-shirt Virgil was wearing, hiding his face in his boyfriend neck.**

"**Rich, are you crying?" asked Virgil.**

"**Of course not, there is something in my eye" denied Richie trying to stop his tears.**

"**Sure it is, and I aint Static."**

"**Oh come on V, cant you at least pretend to believe me, it was a very sad ending you know."**

"**Well I give you that but I haven't see you cry in a movie since the hunters killed bambis mom."**

"**Your never are going to let me forget this are you?" asked Richie rising the head to look at his boyfriend.**

"**Nop" answered Virgil whit a big grin.**

"**You hopeless" smiled Richie back giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips.**

"**Well you love me this way."**

"**Still don't know why tough."**

"**Oh I can remind you why" smiled Virgil pushing his boyfriend on the sofa so that he was laying beneath him.**

**They started to kiss pattionaly and Virgil's hands started to wonder beneath his boyfriend t-shirt.**

"**Oh god V" gasped Richie breaking the kiss, feeling his boyfriend hand in ion of his nipples.**

**Virgil smiled at the reaction and ripped apart the t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing and began to lick and bite every piece of flesh he found.**

**Richie moaned quietly felling his boyfriend mouth and hands all over his body.**

"**You sure... you wanna… do this… because… once I start… I wont… stop…" asked Virgil between kiss and kiss.**

**For all answer Richie graphed his arms around Virgil's neck and kisses him slow and pattionally.**

"**Im sure…" whispered Richie against his lips.**

**Virgil smiled and started to return the kiss more pattionally. Richie pulled the t-shirt Virgil was wearing and Virgil stopped the kiss standing up pulling his boyfriend whit him and grabbed the thing he had hided in his backpack that was a bottle of lube.**

"**Prepare for anything eh?" smirked Richie seeing the bottle in the hands of his boyfriend.**

"**You now me, always prepared for anything" smirked Virgil in return kissing his boyfriend again wile dragging him upstairs to his room where they closed the door whit a loud "TOUDH"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hours latter the to of them were graphed in Richies sheets, Virgil's arms around his boyfriend and Richies head in his chest already sleeping, Virgil was wide awake watching his boyfriend sleep, sure he had watched him sleep before on all the times he had sleep over at his house, but he just loved seeing him sleep, he appeared so innocent, beautiful and peaceful, he just loved it, he tighten his arms around his boyfriend and closed his eyes to try and sleep hopping backpack didn't start to go of on this peaceful moments.**

**TBC…**

**-Cristal—Hey! My name is Cristal Wheeler Kon and I'm new in this page so I hope that you will be nice whit me and review my first Static Shock story.**

**-Richie—You had notter better to do, right?**

**-Cristal—Oh shut up Richard, you should feel honored that a yaoist like myself is writing a story about you.**

**-Virgil—Belive me honored is the last thing that we feel right now.**

**-Richie—And is Richie not Richard.**

**-Cristal—Sure sure whatever, why don't you go make out somewhere and leave me alone.**

**-Virgil—Sound like a plan to me—dragging Richie whit him to another room.**

**-Crista—Bye, bye have fun, well this is the first chapter so I hope you enjoyed and leave me reviews to tell me what you think, but positive reviews please, no bad ones, see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**1 month later.**

**Sharon was in the living room reading a book that she was just dying to finish, it really was a really good book and she was alone in the house so she was just enjoying this peaceful moments, at least she hadn't have to worry about his brother anymore every time he got out, worrying were he could be, around one week ago Virgil and Richie had come clear whit her and dad telling them they were Static and Gear, and also boyfriends, Sharon was a little mad at them at first, but only for not telling her sooner, but now she was just proud and happy of them, they saved the city all the time and they simply understand each other, they deserved to be together no matter what the people said.**

**She was in the climax of the book when the door bell started to sound, she maid an angry face and continued reading hoping it was just a door salesman that would go away when nobody answered him, the door bell sounded again and again so sighing she put the book in the table before her and got up to answered the door.**

**She was received whit one image she never seem before, a pale, bruised and weak Richie stood in the door leaning against the wall whit a small backpack in his hands.**

"**Oh my god Richie what happened to you!" exclaimed Sharon in shock.**

"**Hey Sharon" smiled Richie weakly before collapsing in front of the door.**

"**Richie!" shouted Sharon kneeling besides him and putting his head in his knees "Come on Richie wake up" called Sharon slapping him softly in the cheeks.**

**Still seeing no reaction from him Sharon decided to call his dad and Virgil. She quickly raise herself up and ran for the phone, she dialed the community center number and returned to Richie's side hearing the phone ring.**

"**Hello" answered seconds after the voice of his father.**

"**Daddy!… Richie fainted outside of the house and he wont wake up… and Virgil isn't home so I cant carry him inside… and… he's got bruises all over his body… and… and…"**

"**Sharon calm down, take some deep breaths" instructed his father on the other side of the phone.**

"**Okay" replied Sharon breathing slowly.**

"**Now, Ill be home in a couple of minutes, try contacting Virgil while I get there."**

"**Okay, please hurry up" whispered Sharon his voice full of preoccupation.**

"**Don't worry honey Ill be there as soon as I can" replied Robert his voice holding the same tone of Sharon.**

**Sharon ended the call and realized that she had no idea how to contact Virgil, he told her before he left he was going on patrol and now that his dad and Sharon knew he was Static he didn't carry his cellular whit him when he was in costume, she started to think franactylly what to do, when she remembered**** that although Virgil didn't have his cellular whit him when he was in costume he did have the sock box Richie had made so that he could contact him.**

**Sharon started to search for the box in Richie's pockets without luck, and the she remember that Richie had brought a backpack whit him, so she picked it up from the floor and started to look until something square and cold metal hit his hands, she pulled out the shock box and turned it on.**

"**Static! Static! Come in Static!" she called just like so many times she had seen Richie do it.**

"**Sharon?" asked Virgil's voice on the other side.**

"**Yeah is me, I need you to come home right away." **

"**Why? What happened?" asked Virgil whit a preoccupied tone.**

"**Static, Richie is here; he came home all bruised and is now unconscious in front of our house…" Sharon explicated.**

"**I'm on my way" came rapid Virgil replay before Sharon could say another word.**

"**Don't worry Richie, dad and Virgil are on their way so when you wake up you can tell us who did this for you, don't worry everything is going to be fine" whispered Sharon quiet tears rolling on his face.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**How is he?" asked Vir****gil to his dad, seeing him come out of his room where they had put Richie in.**

"**His condition isn't very bad, the bruises are not critical, he doesn't have anything broke and whit a little care and rest hell be fine" explained Virgil's father shortly.**

"**Thank good" murmured Sharon behind him.**

"**Virgil" called his father after a moment of silence.**

"**Yeah pops?"**

"**Do you have any idea to who could do this to Richie?"**

**Virgil thinked for a minute, he could think of a lot of people who would like to hurt Gear a. k. a. Richie, but he could not think of anybody ho would like to only hurt Richie.**

"**No, sorry" he responded frustraired.**

"**Is okay son, this wasn't your fault" complied Robert knowing Virgil was blaming himself for this.**

"**I know pops, Is just… that I went on patrol without him, I didn't even call him, and maybe if I was whit him today **

**none of this would have happened"**

"**Virgil…" begin Sharon to say but the faint murmurs of Richie on the other room alerted them.**

**Virgil quickly passed at his father's side and entered his room.**

"**Please no... stop... your going to hurt him… please" begged Richie in his sleep covering his stomach whit his hands.**

"**Richie… calm down... I'm here nobody is going to hurt you…" whispered Virgil rocking Richie in his arms.**

**Richie's silent tears stopped and his eyes started to open to see a very preoccupant Virgil hugging him.**

"**Virgil?" he asked confused.**

"**Yeah Rich, how do you feel?" he asked whit a tiny smile.**

"**I feel like I just goy t out after a long battle whit Horstreak and Ebon."**

"**Well I hope not, because if it was them they are so dead."**

"**Virgil, I'm sorry."**

"**What**** are you apologizing about?" asked Virgil confused.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't intend of any of this for happen, I didn't even know this could happen…" continued Richie without listening to Virgil.**

"**Richie…"**

"**And now I cant do anything to stop it, well yeah I have another option but I could never do that, and when he finds me again I don't know what he is going to do and…"**

"**Richie!" finally shouted Virgil stopping Richie's apologizes "firs of all, who did this to you?" he asked.**

**Sharon and Robert where at the door listening the hole conversation and at this question entered complete the room.**

"**I... it was…"whispered Richie hugging his legs without looking at Virgil.**

"**Come on Rich, tell me, you know you can" whispered Virgil besides him taking his hand.**

**Richie raised his eyes to see his boyfriend and finally sighed knowing he'll had to tell him sooner or later.**

"**It was… my father" he finally whispered hiding his eyes again.**

**Everybody gasped at the confession and a very calm Virgil got up of his bed.**

"**Virgil, where are you going?" asked his father.**

"**Where do you think, I'm going to kill that soon of a…"**

"**VIRGIL!" interrupted Sharon before he could finish "you will not do such a thing."**

"**Yes I will!" shouted Virgil trying to get at the door whit Richie's hand stopping him.**

"**VIRGIL YOU CANT!" shouted Richie staring to cry.**

"**YES I WILL RICHIE, NOW LET GO OF ME!" shouted Virgil hitting his boyfriend arm so that he released him.**

"**No you will not!" shouted Sharon back blocking the door "I know you are angry at the guy for beating Richie, and I can assure I'm just as mad at him as you, but you cant go and beat him because then you well be doing the same thing he did to Richie, so just seat in that bad and clam down, the last thing we need right now is a crazy and angry Virgil" commanded Sharon still blocking the door.**

"**Sharon Is right soon, you cant go beating people up because you would just be doing the same thing they did, so just calm down so you can think clearly" added Robert squeezing Virgil's shoulders.**

**Virgil breathed in and out a couple of minutes and when he was clam enough he seated besides Richie again and hugged his crying boyfriend.**

"**I'm sorry babe, I just don't know what came over me, sorry sorry" whispered Virgil reparting kisses all over Richie's face.**

"**Its okay I know you just weren't yourself back there" whispered Richie trying to stop his tears.**

**They stated like that for a couple of minutes and Sharon knowing that they could stay like that forever decided to ask something that had been bugging her.**

"**Richie" she called softly.**

**Virgil and Richie turned to see her.**

"**Yeah?" he asked slowly.**

"**If you don't mind me asking… why… why did your father did this to you?"**

**Immediately she lamented doing that question seeing how all the color drained form Richie's face and tears started to form in his eyes again.**

"**I… I…" he whispered between sobs.**

"**Richie I'm sorry you'll tell us when you're ready, please don't cry…" whispered Sharon rapidly, kneeling besides the bed and taking Richie's other hand.**

**Richie just started to sob harder knowing that he could just not keep a secret like that, he didn't want to tell them thought, he didn't know how will they respond, his brain started to think of millions of possibilities, maybe they would be fine whit it, or maybe they would be discussed, maybe they would react like his dad and they will kicking out of there. He turned to see his boyfriend and he could see al the preoccupation and love directed to him in his eyes. So stopping his tears the best he could he braised himself and whispered the truth.**

"**I'm… pregnant" **

**All went silent and Virgil fainted.**

**TBC…**

**-Cristal—Well that was the second chapter I apologize for the wait and hope you liked it.**

**-Richie—I still can't believe you did that to me.**

**-Cristal—Is for the good of the story, you'll get over it, now to answer reviews…**

**Secret Pleasures: First I'm really happy that you liked my fanfic, to be honest I wasn't very sure about it, second the movie they are watching is actually a game, is called Kingdom hearts and is one of my favorites, also has a awesome pairing, which is the one I putted in the fanfic, although in the game Sora is with that B Kairi, and third sorry for all the errors is just that English isn't my native language and well this happens…**

**-Richie—How can you be so bad whit English?**

**-Cristal—I'm not bad, I can read it, speak it and traduce it, but is only writing that I'm bad at.**

**-Richie—Then you shouldn't be writing a fic in English.**

**-Cristal—But I love your paring and I wanted to write something about you and... and…--starts sobbing.**

**-Richie—Oh right, oh right, I understand, keep answering the reviews now.**

**-Cristal—Whit pleasure.**

**Rokutagrl: I thank you very much for you review, and sorry for the spelling errors but I have just explained myself so if you want to know read a little more up, and second I know Kingdom Hearts is a game but It would be so cool if they did a movie about it, so I decided to do it at least in my fic, and third, thank you so much for the suggestion about the reviews, the thing is I didn't know you could change the preferences I just thought it was automatically so I already did it so much much thanks.**

**-Cristal—And finally but not least:**

**Mercy mild: I hope I already answered you question, and I'm very very happy that you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter as well, and about the last chapter well is not that I was very rushed is just the way I write fanfics, although is the first time I write one in English, so I hope to see you again.**

**-Cristal—There**** all done, although I'm a little disappointed I only got three reviews.**

**-Richie—Don't be is normal.**

**-Cristal—Hey! What do you mean by that?**

**-Richie—Nothing, absolutely nothing.**

**-Cristal—I'll believe you for now, where is Virgil anyway, he just doesn't miss the chance to molest me like you are doing right now.**

**-Richie—He is still unconscious for the hole being pregnant thing, and there is a question for you, why did you make me pregnant.**

**-Cristal—Okay first of all, I didn't make you pregnant it was Virgil, and second I adverted you from the start this was going to be a Mpreg so if you didn't protected yourselves it wasn't my fault.**

**-Richi—Gosh you are impossible, okay now I only have one last question for you.**

**-Cristal—Yes, what is it?**

**-Richie—Where are you going, whit all that?**

**The camera shows Cristal whit jeans a black blouse and a hole lot of arm in his hands, backpack and belt.**

**-Cristal—Oh, isn't obvious, I'm going to kill your dad of course.**

**-Richie—Oh, okay… wait… WATH?!**

**-Cristal—Well anyway I thank once more for the reviews and I hope you review again, so now I'm going, I have some haunting to do, till next time!—walks out of the room.**

**-Richie—WAITC CRISTAL, WHY ARE YOU GOING TO KILL MY FATHER IF YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO DID THIS… CRISTAL… YOU DO REALLYSE WHE NEDD HIM FOR TE STORY… ****CTISTAL…--storms out behind her.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapetr 3

**Chapetr 3.**

"**Virgil Hawkins you better wake up this instant" shouted his sister voice in the distance.**

**Why was everything so dark and why was he in the floor?, he didn't remember anything from before now.**

"**Sharon, please calm down" that would be his father voice then.**

"I will not calm down!, daddy he was so irresponsible!"

"**I'm… sorry…" sobbed Richie between gasp of air.**

**Oh my gosh it sounded like he was crying, he didn't remember why, but now he defiantly had to wake up so he could comfort him, why couldn't he wake up!**

"**Oh no Richie, don't cry this is not your fault" tried to consol him Sharon and that was strange for her.**

"**Yes… it…. Is… if I have… said no… none of this… would be… happening" cried Richie even louder.**

"**Richie please calm down, this isn't god for you or for the baby."**

**Baby? What baby?**

"**I… know… but I… cant… sorry… sorry…"**

"**And stop apologizing to, I already told you this isn't your fault, you couldn't know this would happen"**

**It sounded like Richie was trying to stop crying but he couldn't like he said.**

"**Sharon, what if my father finds me and hurts the baby, what if he already hurt him?… and if…"**

"**Ok stop this instant and take a deep breath" indicated Sharon while Richie obeyed "and now listen to me, no one is going to hurt you I can ashore you that, after all my brother is Static and he wouldn't let anything happen to you or the baby your carrying."**

**Hell yeah he would never let anything happen to Richie and their baby… wait… their baby?**

"**Oh my gosh your pregnant!" he shouted waking up and standing to se his father at the door, and Sharon in the bed hugging Richie who was crying in her shoulder.**

"**Yes he is pregnant, and I only have one question to ask you" oh my god, that calm and serene tone was very dangerous when it came from Sharon so he did his best not to move more of the necessary.**

"**Yes big sister?" he asked trying not to sound frighten.**

**Sharon released Richie from her hug and stood up making Virgil back up a little.**

"**WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!' he shouted grabbing his ear in a painful way.**

"**Auh, Sharon please let go, I don't know I sincerely don't know"**

"**That's obvious, and I'm not talking about the being pregnant part, I'm talking about having sex at the age of 16 part."**

"**Sharon let go."**

"**I knew that I shouldn't have let you stay at Richies house when his parents where gone, you were acting so strange before you left, that is when this happened right?!" she shouted pulling his ear one more time before letting go.**

"**Yeah" he responded his eyes on the floor.**

**Sharon took a deep breath and talked again.**

"**Well there is nothing we can do now to change it, I just hope you take responsibility of this Virgil."**

"**Of course I will!" He shouted looking back up "I would never abandon Richie and less in this condition, because I love him and our child he is carrying right now."**

**He sensed his father hand on his shoulder and when he turned around to see him, he saw his father was smiling at him that serene smile of his.**

"**Sharon, why don't we go downstairs to the kitchen and we make something to eat for Richie? I don't think is a good thing to starve when you are pregnant"**

**As to confirm the words Richies stomach growled in hunger.**

**Sharon smiled at this and turned to Richie.**

"**Okay pregnant boy, what do you want to eat, I don't want my niece or nephew to starve to death"**

**Richie smiled at the comment; he had stopped crying when he had heard Virgil said he loved him and their child.**

"**Just a sandwich would be fine" he whispered whit a cute blush on his face.**

"**Just that? Well I was going to order pizza but if that is you decision…"**

"**Pizza would be fine to" he whispered before Sharon could finish.**

"**I knew it" she grinned turning around and leaving the room whit her father.**

**When the door closed Virgil sited on the bed and hugged Richie who returned the hug whit equal force.**

"**V, what are we going to do?" asked Richie separating from the hug.**

"**Don't worry Rich, everything is going to be all right."  
"How could it be, V, I'm pregnant, my father throw me out of the house, and when everybody knows this I'm going to be the freakiest of the freakiest, not to mention that I'm male and I'm pregnant so nobody is going to be able to treat my case because they are not any other cases, and…"**

"**Okay, seriously stop, because you're only worrying yourself, I told you already don't worry to much, first, yes you are pregnant but it is my child and I'm not going to abandon you not now not ever, second maybe your father throw you out, but that wasn't you home anyways, not whit a father like that and you now you are more then welcome here, and…"**

"**Pizza is here!" shouted Sharon from downstairs.**

"**Well that was fast" smiled Virgil "the most logical thing is that they sensed that Sharon was trying to cook and came before she could even start."**

"**I heard that mister, one more joke about my cooking and you are eating it while the rest of us eat pizza"**

"**I'm telling you she has bionic ears"**

**Richie laughed his very first laugh since he had discovered he was pregnant.**

"**See, that is it spirit, now come on I'll help you walk."**

"**Virg." **

"**Yeah?"**

"**I love you." Richie whispered**

"**I love you to beautiful" Virgil whispered back gibing him a quick kiss in the lips.**

**--**

"**So how did you fin out you were pregnant Richie?" asked Sharon between bites.**

"**Well after "it" happened I started to feel sick, specially in the morning so I started to suspect something was wrong, and when a month passed I searched all the illness that I could find whit my symptoms, and well… pregnancy was on the very top of the list, so I decided to buy a home pregnancy test."**

"**What?!… Wait, wait, wait… you're telling me you went to a pharmacy and buyed a home pregnancy test?!" asked Virgil surprised.**

"**Yeah, I was so nervous and the pharmacist wouldn't stop giving me this strange looks, so when I was paying I told him it was for my mom."**

"**Hehehe" laughed quietly Virgil.**

"**Its so not funny Virgil, so I went home and took the test because nobody was home…" he sighed loudly in this part "I couldn't believe it when it came out positive, I mean it was just a theory I never tough it could be real… then I did the stupidest thing yet, I decided to take a shower to clear my head and considered nobody was home left the test on my bed right on the open, so when my dad came home and searched for me in my room he saw it right away, when I came out of the shower he was waiting for me, at first he tough I had impregnated some girl, but eventually he figured the truth out… so he…"**

"**Don't say it if you don't want to, Richie" said Virgil's dad understanding.**

"**Thanks Mr. H" smiled Richie eating a slice of pizza.**

"**Rich one more question" said Virgil after a moment.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**How?"**

"**Well for that part I'm still unsure but my best guess is that the bang gas gave me this power apart from being a genius."**

"**It makes sense, so you should be happy you really have a physical power" laughed Virgil**

"**Haha very funny" said Richie giving him a light punch in the arm.**

"**RICHARD FOLEY, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, SO YOU BETTER COME OUT THIS INSTANT!" shouted a voice on the other side of the door making Richie pale instantly.**

"**Sharon, please take Richie upstairs to Virgil's room" requested Mr. H. standing up.**

"**Okay daddy" nodded Sharon taking Richie's hand and leading him upstairs.**

"**Virgil you go to" he commanded to his son next.**

"**Pops you know I always obey you, but I just cant this time, I just cant."**

"**Okay Virgil but I don't want you to hurt that man, do you understand?"**

"**Yes pops."**

**Whit that father and son headed to the door to open it and reveal a very angry Foley.**

"**Where is Richard?" he asked instantly trying to pass but Virgil dad wouldn't permit it.**

"**He is here, but I'm afraid I can not allow you to see him" responded Mr. H. blocking the door.**

"**You can't stop me from seeing my own son!"**

"**You lost that title when you beat him!" shouted Virgil angry.**

"**Virgil please" tried to calm him his father before things got out of hand.**

"**Oh and you must be the father of that thing that is growing inside of that disgrace!" shouted Mr. Foley back.**

**That's when Virgil lost control so stepping in front of his father he punched Mr. Foley in the nose whit all the force possible.**

**Mr. Foley fall down to the floor whit his nose bleeding and whit shock writing all over his face.**

"**Virgil! Go to you room" commanded Mr. Hawking whit a little of anger.**

"**Now you listen to me," said Virgil to Mr. Foley without listening to his father ""that thing" as you call it is my son and not a thing and Richie is not a disgrace his live is more valuable that yours and everybody else so don't dare you insult any of the two of theme ever again or you will be sorry" he said turning around and going upstairs.**

"**You better go home and cure that nose of yours, and not come back unless you want to give Richie and apology, that's the only reason I could give you permission to see Richie, so I suggest you think carefully of how you love your son and come back when you realize it and are truly sorry" whispered Mr. Hawkins closing the door to a still surprised Mr. Foley.**

**--**

"**Is he gone?" asked Sharon when Virgil entered his room.**

"**Yeah, and I gave him a piece of my mind" said Virgil whit a smile in his face.**

"**Virgil you didn't!" shouted Sharon exasperated.**

"**Yes I did and it fell good!" shouted Virgil whit a big grin.**

"**Well like I said before what is done is done, Ill go help daddy whit the wishes you stay here whit Richie."**

"**Okay."**

**Sharon closed the door behind her and went downstairs.**

"**Thanks Virgil" whispered Richie when she was out.**

"**Hey no problem, now get some sleep, you needed after a day like this." said Virgil lying down in bed next to Richie and hugging him lovely.**

"**Yeah, thanks" whispered Richie falling sleep.**

"**No problem Rich, I love you" whispered Virgil giving him a kiss in the forehead and falling sleep whit Richie. **

**TBC…**

**-Cristal—Well here it is, sorry for the dilate, but is hard writing in English and whit the work and all I hardly had time.**

**-Richie—Or so you say.**

**-Virgil—It felt good punching Richie's dad.**

**-Cristal—What does that got to do whit anything?**

**-Virgil—Nothing—sweat droop from Richie and Cristal.**

**-Cristal—Okay… well now to answer reviews, here we go!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"**Rise and shine beautiful" said Virgil's voice in the distance.**

"**Five more minutes" he whispered turning in the bed.**

"**Sorry, I cant give you that, if I do we are going to be late for school" said Virgil from the door.**

"**Okay, Okay I'm up" he said quietly trying to open his eyes.**

"**Yeah, tell that to your eyes" said Virgil whit a grin sitting besides him.**

"**Oh shut up" said Richie in a playful manner opening his eyes.**

"**Hey it worked, come on breakfast is ready" he said standing up and going to the door.**

"**Right behind…" he started to say and the covered his mouth whit a hand and runed outside of the room and to the bathroom.**

"**Richie! Richie are you alright!" yelled Virgil against the door.**

"**Yeah… just…" and more throwing up sounded in there.**

"**Oh man" sighed Virgil sitting against the door hearing his boyfriend throw up.**

"**Morning sickness eh?" asked Mr. H. passing in the hallway.**

"**It seems so" he responded whit a shrug.**

"**I remember when your mother had those, she said it was the worst felling ever, that is until she had to give birth." Mr. H said whit a nostalgic smile.**

"**Is there something that can help him whit it?" asked Virgil**

"**Well…"**

"**I hate morning sickness" said Richie coming out of the bathroom.**

"**Its going to pass, don't worry" said Mr. H giving him a gentle smile.**

"**Thanks Mr. H." said Richie whit a tiny smile.**

"**Come on I can smell Sharon's coking, we better hurry up" said Virgil dragging him downstairs whit his father behind them.**

"**Good morning Richie, good morning little brother" said Sharon finishing breakfast.**

"**Ack you call that eggs it seems more like mash potatoes" said Virgil whit a grin.**

"**If you don't like it don't eat it, I'm sure you can go to the school whit a empty stomach" said Sharon angrily.**

"**I think I prefer to eat" said Virgil sitting himself in the empty chair besides Richie.**

"**Here you go Richie, I'm sure this will help you fell better" said Sharon putting plate in front of him.**

"**Thanks Sharon, but I'm not that hungry" said Richie whit a pale face.**

"**But you have to eat something!" exclaimed Sharon preoccupied.**

"**But..."**

"**Here you go Richie" said Mr. H suddenly putting in front of him a packet of salad crackers.**

"**What is that pops?"**

"**You mother ate them when she had nausea because of the pregnancy, I think it will help Richie to."**

"**Thanks Mr. H" said Richie eating the crackers slowly.**

"**No problem Richie" said Mr. H hiding behind his newspaper.**

"**So, how do you fell?" asked Virgil when Richie finished the crackers.**

"**A lot better actually."**

"**Then eat mister, I don't want a weak niece or nephew you know?" said Sharon in a playful matter.**

"**Thanks Sharon" he said taking small bites.**

"**Hey Richie, your watch is glowing" pointed Virgil after a moment.**

"**Oh crap! Metahuman attack!" shouted Richie standing up.**

"**Metahuman attack?" asked everyone.**

"**Yeah, this digital clock is connected to backpack and it starts glowing in this color when there is a metahuman attack" he explained.**

"**Wait let me check" said Virgil putting a hand in his ear "yeah there is definitely an attack" he said after a moment.**

"**Then what are we waiting for, lest go V!" shouted Richie trying to run out of the kitchen.**

"**Wait right there mister!" shouted Sharon stopping him "No more fighting crime for you! At least until this baby is born!"**

"**Sharon…"**

"**No, she's right Rich, we have been putting this kid in to much danger this past month so we are lucky nothing happened to him, but now that we know we can't continue to trust luck, so until this baby is born, no more crime fighting for you" said Virgil sitting him in a chair.**

"**But Virgil I can help you."**

"**I know you can Rich, but I can't put you or our son in danger, so please just trust me."**

"**Oh all right, just take backpack whit you just in case" he said after a seconds of thought.**

"**Promise, I'll see you in school" said Virgil giving him a quick kiss on the lips "love you" he said running out of the house.**

"**Don't worry Richie he'll be fine" said Mr. H trying to calm him.**

"**I hope so" whispered Richie.**

"**Come on Richie don't be sad, why don't you go upstairs put some clean clothes and I'll drive you to school" said Sharon trying to cheer him up.**

"**Thanks Sharon" he whispered going to the stairs.**

**--**

"**V you're almost late!" shouted Richie seeing his boyfriend run to the class where he was waiting by the door.**

"**I know, sorry, Horstreak gibed me more trouble that I thought."**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, no prob, he's behind the bars now, so come on we have a class to attend to."**

**--**

"**V, I've been thinking" said Richie under a big three whit Virgil in lunch time.**

"**Yeah, what thought that super brain of yours now?"**

"**Well, we'll need a doctor to check the baby's health and all that..." **

"**Yeah…"**

"**And well, I don't want to go to a normal doctor for this, I mean it would be just to strange, so I thought we could call Shenice and see if her parents could carry my case."**

"**That's a great idea Richie, why couldn't I thought of that?!" exclaimed Virgil whit a big grin.**

"**Then you agree?"**

"**Of course I agree, it's a great idea, after all we wouldn't want anything to happen to our little miracle, would we?"**

"**No, I don't think so."**

"**Then there is official, we'll call them as soon as we are at home."**

"**Yeah."**

**--**

"**We are home!" shouted Virgil opening the door.**

"**I think nobody is home, V" said Richie passing besides him.**

"**Yeah, so you want to watch a movie?" he asked leaving his backpack in the living room.**

"**Sounds good to me, why don't we watch Kingdom Hearts, right after I make a call."**

"**You really love that movie."**

"**Well apart from the fact that is awesome, you gave it to me, so yeah is my favorite, why don't you go for it, is in my backpack that I brought whit me."**

"**Okay" he said going upstairs.**

**Richie seated himself in the couch next to the phone and marked a number.**

"**So, who are you calling?" asked Virgil coming downstairs whit the movie in his hands.**

"**Shh" silenced Richie putting a finger in his lips.**

"**Okay, okay, I'll wait" said Virgil sitting himself in the other couch.**

"**Hello, could I speak whit Shenice, please… Hey Shenice is me Richie… I'm okay thank you, hey I was wondering could you and your parents come to Virgil's home… well I would feel better if I explained when you arrive… don't worry its nothing serious I just have a favor to ask… okay when could you be here… no prob thanks, see you tomorrow…" he said hanging the phone.**

"**I assume that's was Shenice."**

"**What give you that idea?"**

"**Well the hole, "can I speak whit Shenice" was a big give away, so when are they arriving?"**

"**Tomorrow morning, it seems they aren't very far from the city."**

"**Lets thank god for that."**

"**Yeah, now come on I want to watch the movie" said Richie whit a grin plopping next to Virgil and cuddling whit him.**

"**You know, I'm happy I gave it to you."**

**--**

"**Virgil, Richie, you have visitors!" shouted Mr. H next morning.**

"**Thanks pops, we'll be down in a moment" shouted Virgil back.**

"**Please make yourself comfortable while you wait, do you want coffee, water or something" asked Mr. H passing his guest to the living room.**

"**Coffee will be fine, thanks" answered Shenice dad sitting in the couch whit his daughter and wife.**

"**I'll bring it in a minute" said Mr H going to the kitchen.**

"**Here you are daddy" said Sharon giving him a small tray whit coffee, sugar and cream.**

"**Thanks honey" he said giving her a small kiss in the cheek.**

**Mr. H went back to the living room and gibed his guest the cups of coffee while he himself sited in the couch whit another cup.**

"**So, Shenice, you say Richie asked you to came whit your parents?"**

"**Yeah, and he gibed no explanation of why, he said he would explain here, do you have any idea of why Mr. Hawkins?"**

"**Well I have a slight idea, but I think it would be best to let them explain" he said at the same moment the door bell rang.**

"**I'll get it!" shouted Sharon coming out of the kitchen.**

**She opened the door to find his long term boyfriend standing outside.**

"**Adam, what are you doing here?" she asked giving him a quick hug.**

"**Hey, babe is Virgil home?" he asked coming inside whit Sharon.**

"**He will be down in a minute whit Richie, why? What it's going on?"**

"**Hey Adam!" greeted Virgil in the exact moment descending the stairs whit Richie.**

"**Hey guys, do you have…" he began being interrupted by Shenice.**

"**Hey guys, what you don't salute an old friend!"**

"**Hey Shenice, thanks for coming" greeted Richie going in to the living room.**

"**No prob, Richie, you two are my friends, but what is the problem?"**

"**So Adam, what are you doing here?" asked Virgil.**

"**Well…"**

"**Do you want coffee or something honey?" asked Sharon interrupting him.**

"**No thanks, I…"**

"**I mean its to early for you to come and see my sister, I mean if I dint live here I'll would try to see her the smallest possible time."**

"**Virgil!"**

"**COULD YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP!" exclaimed Adam.**

**Everybody turned to see Adam shocked.**

"**Em sorry… but this is very important… have you seen today's newspaper?"**

**Everybody shock their heads no.**

"**Well, you'll want to see it" he said showing the newspaper he brought whit him.**

"**Oh my god!" said Sharon putting a hand in his mouth.**

"**It… it cant be…" said Virgil whit big eyes.**

"**You got to be kidding me!" shouted Richie before fainting.**

"**This isn't good" said Mr. H going to check Richie.**

"**Virgil, is this true?" asked Shenice shocked.**

**In first plane whit big black letter it read:**

"**FIRST MALE PREGNANCY IN THE WORLD, BY A TEENEGER IN TOWN BY THE NAME OF RICHARD FOOLEY."**

**Not god at all…**

**TBC…**

**-Cristal—Oh my gosh you are so busted.**

**-Virgil and Richie—Shut up!**

**-Cristal—So, tell me what are you going to do?**

**-Richie—I don't know, you are the one writing this thing so you tell us.**

**-Cristal—Mmmmm… I'm not sure, I think Ill wait and see how many reviews I get for this and then Ill decide, so read and leave reviews… and also I want to thank to those so wonderful readers that have already read this story and leaved reviews, you are awesome!**

**-Virgil and Richie—Please, save us.**


End file.
